1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device including a process monitoring pattern overlapping with an input/output (I/O) pad, which improves semiconductor device manufacturing productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
One among various ways for improving the productivity of a semiconductor device is to increase the number of semiconductor chips per wafer. A typical semiconductor device manufacturing process is performed in wafer units, as such the costs required to process single wafers may remain constant irrespective of the number of semiconductor chips on each wafer. Thus, if the number of semiconductor chips obtained by processing a single wafer is increased, the unit cost of the semiconductor device may be decreased. Therefore, the overall yield may be increased, and the productivity of the semiconductor device may also be increased.